Elusive
by GG86
Summary: Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman’s beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory Mary .
1. Chapter 1

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER ONE

Tristan Dugray, 20yrs old, privileged rich white boy, lives in NYC, upper east-side to be exact, formerly Hartford Connecticut, thank god those days were over, no more living in a house were you are constantly judged and criticized for what you wear, who you date, what subjects you study at school, who are your friends?, what are your goals? Whatever they are it must be Law, you must take over the family business. That house that life was filled with no warmth, no love, not anything that resembles that a family lived there- except for the stiff, formal family oil paintings in the marble foyer. Well at least those days are over, thanks to Grandfather Dugray, unlike his son Charles Dugray, Janlan always believed in a person's free will and to pursue their dreams, that's why he is funding Tristan's college education and letting him and his roommates, Finn and Nathan, live in his NY apartment, Tristan just has to pay for the house bills and expenses which is why he works at 'The End' a small but unique bookshop in the city.

Rory Gilmore, 20yrs old, international model, lives all-over, at the moment NYC upper east-side, origins Stars Hollow Connecticut, where her best friend lives, her mom Lorelai. Her other best friends are Lane Kim, who is the Drummer from the band 'Hep Alien', the band is currently on their college campus tour- they hit NYU in 3 months, also Brooke Davis designer of the successful label 'Clothes over Bros' is her best friend. Since the end of high school Rory has been modelling for designer such as; Christian Dior, Stella McCartney, Ralph Lauren, Diesel, Marc Jacobs, Victoria's Secret and many more, plus she has also graced the covers of VOGUE, ELLE, Marie Claire, NYLON, W and The Daily Mini. Currently Miss Gilmore is studying Journalism at NYU part-time and has cut down her modelling commitments. Hope we see her on that catwalk soon, anyway now that you've got the goss on these two hotties, it's time for me to go

Signing off

GG

_________________

Tristan's Place

Tristan's place was like any other college students place. Correction Tristan's place was like any other New York high rise apartment, it was spacious with high ceiling, it has three bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a Jacuzzi, fire place, access to a heated pool and one of the best views in New York City. At times Tristan felt that all this was too much; all these luxuries reminded him of how he felt at home, alone and empty. Luckily those feeling didn't come by as much as they did when he first left home. 'You can be the best man you can be, don't ever forget that'. Janlan said those words when Tristan first doubt his dream and beliefs, ever since then Tristan never looked back.

The sound of pages turning and keyboards clicking was all you could hear in the apartment, until the phone rang.

Ring Ring

Tristan checks the caller id the answers the phone. "Yeah?"

Finn: Hey when are you coming to the party, Christina and Jessica have been nagging us all night, you've got to come and take them off my hands, bloody annoying crowd.....hey Nate I need more alcohol!!!!Now!!!!

Tristan hears in the distance Nathans reply, "Get your own!" Tristan chuckles

Tristan: I see you two are having fun

Finn: Oh Yeah the best, so when are you getting hear

Tristan: I don't think I will be able to make it; I still have a paper to finish before Friday

Finn: Well, put it off for one day, the paper can wait the party needs you now.....Right fellas

Tristan's hears in the background everyone scream "YEAH"

Tristan: I'm working tomorrow, so I have to finish the paper tonight, sorry.

Finn: Alright, fine I see you tomorrow afternoon

Tristan: Kay, Bye.

Tristan immediately goes back to finishing his paper and eating his dinner.

2 Hours later, an empty plate and a exhausted Tristan shuts down his computer, collects his paper from the printer and heads to the kitchen to clean his plate. He then places his paper in his folder in his bag ready to hand-in for his class on Friday, he changes into his pyjamas and turns off the light switch, just as he is about to lie down on his bed, out of the corner of his eye he sees the light of someone else's apartment a few floors down across the way turn on. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he sees who it is. He sees a beautiful, mysterious girl walking around her apartment in her sweats talking to someone animatedly on the phone. She has Brown hair, fair skin and a slender but curvaceous figure. Tristan is mesmerized by this woman until she quickly hangs up her phone and shuts off the lights. Tristan is then shocked back into his own reality, were he feels his exhaustion and decides to just go to bed. If only he could stop thinking about the woman across the way, then maybe falling asleep might be an easy task.


	2. Chapter 2

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER TWO

Rory's Apartment- 8:00 a.m. Thursday Morning

Chaotic and muffled sounds from the streets of New York City were all you could hear in her empty apartment, not surprisingly of course Rory did not hear a thing. Unconscious to the world around her, Rory continued to sleep unaware that time was passing her by second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. That is until the sun crept through the curtains and hit her face. Squinting her eyes so tight, as if by doing this simple action the world may disappear and let her continue her sleep were currently she was dreaming of interviewing her icon Christiane Amanpour in a Diane Sawyer format. Next a disgruntled moan escapes her as she casually turns over to her bedside table to see the time. 8:20 AM!!!!!! Immediately she springs out of her bed faster than you can say "Jack Rabbit", and races around the apartment getting ready as rapidly as possible.

Rory: OH NO, Oh no, no, no, no, no, nooo...........I'm LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!

10 minutes later, you see Rory fully showered and dressed in Gathered black Leggings, a 'Rock star Lifestyle' printed white singlet, Black leather bomber jacket and Red Coral high heels.

Just as Rory grabs her bag ready to go, her cell rings, pausing for a moment to decide if she should answer the phone, she notices the caller id and answers while walking quickly out of her apartment.

Rory: Mom hi, make whatever you have to say quick and snappy cause I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late

Lorelai: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ow!

Rory: What? What happened?

Lorelai: Oh nothing I just fell in another damn rabbit hole, I really should expect this by now

Rory: What? What do you mean rabbit holes?

Lorelai: Nothing.............it's just you said 'I'm late, I'm Late, I'm late', and well of course I thought of the white rabbit from..........

Rory: Alice in wonderland, yeah sorry, it's just...............transferring mid-year from the online courses to NYU means that I'm behind in my subjects and right now I running to the paper to see if I was able to get the features beat, which I probably haven't, and after that I have to get all my textbooks before tomorrow and there probably all sold out, and then I'll have to order new copies at full price from the campus shop or amazon which means I'll have to wait for my books and therefore wait for the inevitably Fail on my term papers all because I transferred mid-year.

Lorelai: Whoa, calm down sweetie, look you going to be fine, you were behind at Chilton and you caught up, you will catch up this time too and if you can't get all your books give me a list of the books missing and I'll get Andrew to find for you ASAP. There are we feeling any better?

Rory: Yeah, thanks mom I guess I'm just really nervous and overwhelmed because I have been at school in such a long time.

Lorelai: You'll be great!

Rory: Yeah, I hope so

Lorelai: I know so, oh look I rhymed!

Rory: Okay, I'm here, I've got to go, I'll talk to you soon

Lorelai: Kay sweets, bye

Rory: Bye

_________________

NYU Journal

Slightly tired from the run and stress, Rory searches the notice board for the reporters 'Beats'. Instantly she finds the list and looks under 'Features' for her name, it's not there, she continues to look at every other beat; sport, religion, politics, business, computers, arts. But her name is nowhere to be found.

Confused and worried about this she directly enters the office to find the editor. The only problem is she has no idea who he is. Her first idea was to search the office for someone who looked stressed, alert and a little bit power mad. After ten minutes of looking around the office and receiving many confused and strange glances, she finally decides to just ask someone.

Rory: Hi um I'm looking for Doyle can you point him out for me?

Student Reporter: yeah, see the short man at the back desk

Rory: yeah

Student Reporter: 'that's him', as soon as he said that he exited quickly.

Rory: thanks......

With determination Rory strides over to the back desk with every intention to sort this mess out and get her features beat. Once she reaches the desk she instantly puts her hand out to greet Doyle.

Rory: Hi I'm Rory Gilmore, I'm a transfer student..........

Doyle: Rory Gilmore right I've heard about you, I assume you're here about the features beat?

Rory sits down slightly shocked but relieved at how prepared Doyle is for her arrival.

Rory: yeah, I noticed I'm not on the notice board for anything?

Doyle: Well.....since you have arrived late in this semester.....all the beats have already been given out.

Rory: Right, well I thought there was a chance this could happen, but I'm willing to write any pieces that other reporters cant, if you've read any of my articles you'll see that I'm focused, well-researched and ......................

Doyle: I know, I've read all your articles, there good. You're still going to be able to write for the paper

Rory: Really, great

Doyle: Now you will be writing the stories the others can't complete.

Rory: Okay, I can do that

Doyle: Great and...............also you're a model right?

Rory: Ah Yeah?

Doyle: Well we've decided to start a Fashion column and you will be our writer.

Rory: oh ........well, I don't think I really perfect for the job, I just model, I'm not making the clothes or anything

Doyle: You're apart of the industry, you'll be fine, you're perfect for this job. And if that doesn't inspire you, you can either do the fashion column or once in a while write someone else's piece? You could be waiting for weeks to write something.

Rory: I'll do the fashion column

Doyle: Great, kay well you first deadline is next Thursday, can you get it done by then

Rory: sure

Just as Doyle is getting up to leave he gives Rory her first Fashion Assignment. Rory then leaves the office a little disappointed about her new 'beat', but quickly lets it go as she remembers she must visit the campus bookstore pronto.

___________________

NYU Campus Bookstore

"......................but you don't understand, I need those books now, if I don't get these books I'll fail college and then I will come back to this under-stock so called store and blame you, do you want that"

Store Guy: Look, as I said we can order in the books you need but you'll have to wait two weeks

Rory: I can't wait two weeks!

Store Guy: Do you want me to order the book?

Rory: Yeah, Okay

Dejectedly Rory begins to exit the store. As she gets to the exit a stranger who overhead her argument says.

Stranger: Ahh.....................sorry but I overheard what you were saying and I thought I should tell you that there's a bookstore downtown that sells our campus books and books you can't find anywhere else.

Rory: Really, thanks you're the first helpful person I've met today. Where is this bookstore?

Stranger: Its downtown, it's called 'The End' it's at the end of..............


	3. Chapter 3

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER THREE

'The End' Bookstore

Border's, Barnes & Noble even the NYU Bookstore paid more than this store did, but Tristan loved it. He loved the quiet and unique charm the store held. It was unlike any other store he had ever been to. 'The End' had all the books by every author he could ever want. And this store never sold its soul, like others in the past had. It was a regular bookstore, the kind that a big corporation didn't own, where you could browse all the title's without a cup of starbucks in your hand, and without being interrupted by some annoying idiot of a sales person willing to sell you the latest $2 Britney Spears Biography.

This store was owned by one man, Paul Kettes, he was in his late sixties, he had always run the shop on his own when his wife, Sarah, insisted he hire someone to help out. That's when Tristan came into the picture. Janlan had been friends with Paul for years and when he heard of the job he immediately thought of Tristan.

At present, Tristan was storing the new books in the store, he found this task calming as no-one was currently in the store, so he had the place all to himself to sort out his thoughts. He began thinking about when he first met Finn and Nathan; two very different stories.

He first met Finn when he was sent to Military School in North Carolina; Tristan had been at the school for six months before he met Finn. Finn had come to the school after being expelled from his sixth school in the last five years; for some stupid prank he and his friends: Logan and Colin had helped him with.

Finn after his first week of school had moved dorm rooms three times; due to everyone supposedly was jealous of his exotic and hot nature; well that's how Finn puts it, I believe everyone just couldn't stand the guys annoying chatting. That's how Tristan ended up with Finn as his room-mate, at first Tristan couldn't stand Finn, but after a day or two he enjoyed Finn's fun nature and carefree spirit. It was a great quality, especially when you're at a school with teachers and parents that are all so serious. Throughout the next two years of high school Finn and Tristan pulled many pranks on the other students, hosted great parties and also graduated their class in the top ten percentile, oddly enough.

Both ended up at NYU, one studying Literature and the other Architecture.

When Tristan moved to Janlan's New York apartment, Finn came to, as there was plenty of room, they both went to the same college and rooming with each other had become something they had become accustomed to. But since Tristan wasn't living on his father's income anymore, Tristan needed an extra room-mate to help share the expenses, as he wasn't going to take all of Finn's money. That's how he met Nathan.

Nathan was from Tree Hill, North Carolina. He got accepted to NYU's basketball program, but he couldn't get a dorm room. Nathan was funding his own education, without his family's help, he wanted to be as independent from his family as possible. When Tristan met Nathan they became instant friends, they both understood each other's family situations and both had respect for the others plans for their future.

Nathan and Finn have both been living with Tristan for the last eighteen months, and they all have gotten along as if they had been friends for years.

At the end of this thought Tristan noticed his book stack was empty, so he goes to the back room to grab the rest of the books to be shelved. While Tristan is in the backroom he hears the shop door bell ring. Tristan then quickly gathers all the books then exits the storeroom.

Tristan: I'll be right with you!

Tristan walks through the doorway with a box full of books, and then stops shocked when he hears a familiar voice.

Rory: Thanks!

Rory: Hi............I'm just looking for some textbooks...........here's a list, if you could tell me if you have these, I will be so relieved, I'll even dedicate a statue in your name.

Tristan: That won't be necessary Mary

Rory: My name's Rory..................................Tristan?

Tristan: Yep, that's my name don't wear it out

Rory: oh, how are you? It's been what five years since I last saw you

Tristan: I'm fine, obviously not memorable but I'm fine Mary

Rory: I did remember you

Tristan: No you didn't, you probably have had a wonderful life without me in it

Rory: That's not true

Tristan: oh please you hated me

Rory: I didn't, you frustrated me that's all

Tristan: well anyway, it seems you've change a lot, now let me ask you this are you still a Mary or are you a Magdalene now? Cause by what you're wearing I'd say you're a Magdalene.

Rory: what.........

Tristan: Nah definitely still a Mary.

Rory: what the hell is your problem.......?

Tristan: ohhhh, no need to stop being a lady, you'll be back on your knee's in no time

Rory: You are still the same arrogant prink from Chilton, who thought all the girls in the world should fall down at your feet, too bad that didn't work out with me huh? I didn't succumb to your pathetic tricks

Tristan: Just a little more time and you would have, babe

Rory: I'm not going to stand here and listen to this crap

Tristan: Fine, don't........................here are your books!

Rory throws $200.00 at the register and then swiftly grabs her books.

Rory: Keep the change!!!!!!!!!!

When Rory exits the store Tristan immediately hangs his head and mentally kicks himself for being such an ass for no reason. Why did he have to say those things to her?

_Signing In_

_Oh My! You can cut the sexual tension with a knife. It seems our love bird's chemistry has heightened since they last saw each other, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and well I think it makes them grow hotter. I see passion and lots of lust in their future._

_And poor Rory having to write a fashion column, her life sucks, yeah right she models for the best designers in the world and she has to write about them, "poor thing", life could be worse, you could be writing the sports section, yuck! Or even worse the health section, ahhhhhhhh!_

_Well it's time I go, next time I'll attach Gilmore's latest article, and more goss on these two hotties!_

_Signing Off_

_GG_


	4. Chapter 4

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER FOUR

Tristan's Place

Later that night, Tristan still had thoughts of Rory, all he could think about was what an idiot he was, how he should have spoken to her and the drastic change in her appearance. Yes, she had grown up, but there was still an innocence there that maybe was never going to leave. But her body had changed from the awkward school girl to now a confident woman. The thing that scared him the most was what hadn't changed, the power she had over him, a power she did not know she possessed.

All these thoughts were put on hold the minute Nathan got home.

Nathan: Hey

Tristan: Hey, how was last night's party? I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I'm sure Finn filled you in?

Nathan: yeah, don't worry; you didn't miss anything, the same people at these same parties, lame

Tristan: Glad I did miss it then

Nathan: yeah, the only thing you missed was Finn's deleted scenes of........

Tristan: 'The Passion of the Christ'

Nathan: No, 'Crocodile Dundee'.................

Nathan's cell starts ringing, so Tristan goes into the Kitchen to get his dinner, once he re-enters the room he overhears Nathan's side of the conversation.

Nathan:........no that fine..................we should catch up, how about we have lunch........yeah sure I'll meet you there..........it's really good to hear from you too.......okay....bye.

Tristan: So, hot date?

Nathan: No, just an old friend, were having lunch tomorrow to catch up, she's from Tree Hill to. We haven't seen each other in about three years. She's got a clothing label, it's very successful.

Tristan: did you two ever?

Nathan: No, no..........I mean we slept together once, total mistake.....................she dated my brother, Lucas

Tristan: Ahh the identical twin...........so should I stay away

Nathan laughing: yeah, don't want her to have a heart attack...................................but seriously your welcome to join us

Tristan: No, thanks man, but I don't want to intrude, you two are catching up

Nathan: Kay, well if you change your mind the offer is still good..........................................are you okay man, you look upset?

Tristan: It's nothing, today while I was at work I ran into a girl from my past, she came for some books, I picked a fight and well that's the end of the story.

Nathan: That's not the end of the story but I'll let it go for now

Tristan: thanks.....................................................where is Finn?

Nathan: Oh, he met a red haired show girl last night and he said he was going to do everything he could to get this girl to marry him, I guess he's still trying............................... hey man, I gonna go to bed now, I have an early practice tomorrow

Tristan: yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow

Tristan then decided to go to bed also. Watching TV just wasn't appealing tonight, and strangely going to bed early was. Just as Tristan had finished changing into his pyjama's he saw the beautiful woman again. And again she was on the phone, she seemed tense, but that seemed to only make her more attractive to him. As he kept watching her, he got more intrigued, more interested. He wanted to know everything about her, starting with who she was talking to and what she was talking about.

___________________

Rory's Apartment

Rory:..............................oh my god, you should have heard him, it was like time hadn't moved since Chilton, he was so rude and obnoxious, I could have killed him if he pushed me any further

Lane: Really, he's still the same, he hasn't changed at all? I'm sure he has grown up

Rory: Oh no he hasn't, but...........................maybe your right, I mean he did get the books I needed, he could have just kept picking on me without finding my books, right?

Lane: Yeah

Rory: Yeah, okay well we've talked enough about me, what's happening with you? I haven't seen you in so long, I can't wait until you finally come to New York

Lane: Well Zach and I, well were together

Rory: What! Seriously, when did this happen?

Lane: Yesterday. You know how I've been complaining to you for the past couple weeks about all the girls Zach would hook up with at our gigs?

Rory: Yeah

Lane: Yeah well, one of the girls one night just comes up to me after Zach and I had a fight and says: "Sorry, we didn't know"

Rory: Didn't know what?

Lane: Exactly, that's what I thought, but after a week or so I realised that I liked him, I cared if he saw other girls, so after that I told him

Rory: That you liked him, what did he say?

Lane: Nothing

Rory: Nothing?

Lane: Yeah, nothing, until I took it back, then he freaked out on me , saying that he just needed time to process the information and that I should know that it takes him some time to get things. And since then he's asked me out on our first date.

Rory: Ohhhh!!!!!! That's so sweet!

Lane: I know isn't it, I mean I never thought I would find someone else after Dave, I never thought it would be Zach either, but it is and he's great.

Rory: So, what are you guys going to do on your date?

Lane: We haven't planned anything yet, but I'm thinking we could go old school, dinner and a movie, maybe that new Stone's Scorseze movie.....................................oh hey the bands back, I better go

Rory: Okay, have fun with Zach

Lane: Thanks, I will

Rory: Bye

Lane: Bye

After she hung up the phone, Rory went to change into her pyjamas. Before she got to her bed she grabbed her Chilton Yearbook and 'Edward Scissorhands' DVD.

Rory looked through her yearbook, when she finally saw Tristan's photo she thought back to today's encounter, she didn't understand it and she didn't understand him, she never did, one minute he was hot the next cold, she could never catch up to him, but still he intrigued her, she did not know why, only that after that kiss everything changed. Nothing was ever the same for her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER FIVE

Rory's Apartment

'Modest Mouse' _The View _was all you could hear throughout the apartment, you couldn't hear the New York atmosphere like you did the previous day or the sounds coming from the computer. But surprisingly an excited persistent knocking entered Rory's landscape.

Quickly Rory minimised the page on her laptop and turned the volume down on her iPod sound dock. Upon opening the door she was greeted by an energetic, vivacious brunette.

Brooke: Hey girlie, you've got to help me understand this whole music blasting through the apartment concept that you, Peyton and Lane have, cause I don't see the point unless it gets rid of unwanted visitors which I totally understand...............wait I'm not an unwanted visitor right?

Rory: Of course not, come in, what are you doing here?.........not that I'm not happy I'm just so surprised

Brooke: Well first off, I have a couple of showing appointments with different buyers here in New York, one of them being Saks...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........

Rory: Oh My God that's great Brooke

Brooke: I know I hope I get it and also I wanted to see you.......I haven't seen you since three months ago, which just isn't acceptable best friend.

Rory: I know, I'm sorry, I've been meaning to visit Tree Hill but with school starting and convincing the agency to cut down my jobs it's taken a lot of time....................But let's stop talking about me what else is happening with you?

Brooke: Well..........I finally got rid of Victoria

Rory: What how?

Brooke: Well two months ago I got this legal court document saying that Victoria was suing me for full ownership of 'Clothes over Bros', which off course I should have seen coming, she is that conniving, anyway so I hired a lawyer who basically said that Victoria had every right to take the company because of the 51% share of stocks she owned. But then Haley mentioned that hiring a private detective could be a good idea to see what Victoria was planning and if she was breaking any laws.........after about two weeks the detective found out that she had been stealing small amounts of money from the company for the past three years, all together around $120,000, so end of story Victoria's penalty was to give up all her shares in 'Clothes over Bros', so now I am the sole owner of 'Clothes over Bros', which reminds me I want to give you a 10% share of the company. What do you think?

Rory: Oh My God, Brooke you don't have to do that, you deserve to own all the shares

Brooke: Yes, but you have been there for me more than my mum was, I want you to have this, plus you're not the only one getting shares, Peyton, Haley and Rachel are too.

Rory: Thanks but this is too much...........

Brooke: No, you have to accept, I won't take no for an answer

Rory: Hhhmmmm.................It's still too much so how about a compromise, how about my mum and I share the 10%..........we both get 5% each...what do you think?

Brooke: Okay fine, only because I love Lorelai like a mother and you're too humble for your own good.

Rory: Thanks, mum will love this.

Brooke: Yeah, so I'm going to have lunch with Nathan, have you caught up with him yet?

Rory: No, I lost his number while moving, but I'll probably run into him at NYU

Brooke: Yeah, or you could totally come to lunch with us

Rory: Yeah, sure, that great......................do you know if he has spoken to Haley?

Brooke: I don't think so, Haley's been calling and writing letters to him though, but he never replies

Rory: So, he still hasn't got over the music tour incident, she came back, she stayed what more can she do.

Brooke: I don't know, I've tried talking to him about Haley but he doesn't say much occasionally he says that he's happy she okay....................I thought giving him time to heal would fix things but it hasn't...............Lucas wants Haley to move, but I think that you should give up on true love

Rory: Yeah, we can find out if there is still something there on Nathans side, cause we know it's on Haley's side.

Brooke: Yeah.......................................................By the way I was wondering.....

Rory: Yes, of course you can stay here, I would be offended if you stayed anywhere else

Brooke: Great, thanks..............well I'm just going to un-pack then we can meet Nathan

Rory: Yeah, sure, I've just got to finish up an article then I'll be ready.

Brooke: What are you writing?

Rory: A fashion piece, I'm now the fashion reporter of the NYU Journal, at first I was disappointed, because I wanted Features, but now I'm starting to like this beat.

Brooke: Great

_Signing In_

_Brooke Davis is in town, sans Victoria the witch, thank god! And Brooke don't just throw all those shares away like a cheap discount store for everyone and anyone, who knows who they could go to, be careful. I wonder what else is happening in Miss Davis' life, she must be hiding something, well whatever it is you know I'll find out. Well anyway that's all I've got for the moment. Here's Rory's latest article._

_Signing Off_

_GG_

**RENAISSANCE MAN **_by Rory Gilmore_

Part 1

Around the middle of March 2004, Yves Saint Laurent surprised the world by appointing the relatively unknown Stefano Pilati to take the reins of the legendary fashion house, as successor to the charismatic and influential Tom Ford. He may not have been a household name at the time but in a career that spans 23 years Pilati has done everything there is to do in the world of fashion. From delivery boy to stylist for Conde Nast, publisher of _Vogue. _From shop assistant to salesman or photographer's assistant. From buyer to fabric designer.

This elegant, quiet talking and jovial man of exquisite came from behind the curtains to lead one of the most emblematic fashion houses of the last century. And he did it with an emphatic commitment to creativity – in the form of singular and stylised silhouettes, details filled with touches of the Parisian style and a surprising palette of colours – that generated discussion, overcame reluctance and aroused passionate admiration because of its capacity to embody the house's deepest values.

Three seasons later, the designer who talks of fashion in terms of "respect" and "discipline" has established himself as an unavoidable point of reference and as a rising star on the international catwalk. He has validated his more left-of-centre creations with a spring/summer'06 collection that, using the works of Picasso and the 1976 Spanish collection of the maestro Saint Laurent as references, pays homage to the power and the passion of Spanish women.

_**How did you get you start in the industry?**_

I have been in touch with the world of fashion since I was very young. I have always been fascinated by clothes. When I was 17, I started working for Cerrutti because I needed money for my holidays. And then I realised it was more than just an interest, and that I had the appropriate sensitivity for that work. I was encouraged to stay on and I worked with then, selecting fabrics, for two seasons. Later I worked as a freelance stylist and also assisted some great photographers. It was then that I realised that perhaps I could devote myself to designing my own collections and I began to plan how to channel my career, or rather, my interests.

_**And where did you go from there?**_

I decided to start all over again and learn everything about the world of fabrics. I thought that a thorough knowledge of fabrics would help me when it was time to design, so I took a manual job at a nearby factory in Milan. After six months I was able to design my own fabric collections, some exclusively for major firms. Armani was one of them. Everything I designed for him was a resounding success. He valued my taste, and offered me my first designer job, as assistant to the director of the men's collection. Then, Patrizio Bertelli, from Prada, asked me to join them as a fabric researcher for men's and women's fashion. My experience up until then was limited to menswear so, despite the fact that the change meant taking a step backwards, I decided to try it so that I could get in touch with women's fashion.

_**It must have been a terrific start to your career, working with the likes of Miuccia Prada.**_

I was fortunate to join Prada at the exact time when the label was beginning to reach the top, and my sensitivity seemed to be very close to hers. After a couple of years, I was transferred from Prada to Miu Miu to develop the label. Miuccia like what I was doing and in one year made me her personal assistant on the Miu Miu line. Then the group bought Jil Sander and I worked with her the season before she left the company. At that time, Tom Ford (who had already been asking me to work with his fabric for several years) convinced me to join him, first at Gucci and later at Yves Saint Laurent, where we worked together for four years.

_**Of all your past mentors, whose creative approach most closely resembles your own?**_

It is just now that I am beginning to see what my women's style is about. And even now, I am surprised to discover that the woman that I like, and the one I think about when I design, has a lot of the Yves Saint Laurent woman about her. Now that I know it well, and although it comes from the past, I realise that Saint Laurent's work has a lot in common with my concept of a woman. I also admire Miuccia, of course, because of the intellectual input that she brings to her work. As far as Armani's work goes, I prefer classicism, and with Tom's, his international character.

_**How did you feel on being appointed to the top job at Yves Saint Laurent?**_

Doubts, fear.....You doubt your capacity because it is a great challenge. You are designing for what has been the most influential fashion house for the past 40 years. But, at the same time, when I accepted the appointment, I was fully aware of what I was getting myself into. I said to myself, "You have the age and the experience to face this challenge. So base your confidence on that, and see what happens."

_**Comparisons were inevitable: how did you handle them?**_

It really annoys me to be compared to Yves Saint Laurent, Tom Ford and even to Alber Elbaz. They have already done their work and the legacies thy leave are their careers. I am still developing mine. In spite of that, I have accepted it as a part of the deal. The worst comparison was undoubtedly when they talked about seduction, and the lack of sensuality in my designs. They were talking about something I had been working on together with Tom for years. Of course, it isn't something I do not understand. If I don't work on it or I don't play with it, it's because I don't want to, not because I don't know how to do it. I wish people would spend more time questioning things instead of reacting that way. But that is part of fashion, I guess.

_**Do you think that maybe the critics have been too demanding?**_

Perhaps. But then I was prepared for that because I have been in the industry for 23 years. When you put on a fashion parade, you are showing your work to an extremely critical audience. Yet fashion also belongs to the person in the street, who goes to a shop, tries something on, sees that it suits him or her, and buys it. And very often they are unaware of the opinions of the most influential journalists, they have never attended your parades and they have never seen you. That understanding helped me when reading the critics, and particularly when it was time to move forward.

_**As soon as others started imitating your silhouette, the reviews became positive.**_

I don't know if it was that bad, but it is undoubtedly good to be copied. When I made my first collection I didn't think I was going to influence anybody. In a way, what I showed was a break: I was introducing a new silhouette, a new treatment of the fabric. But that is what you are supposed to do when you are a designer, isn't it? When people copy you or they let themselves be influenced by your work, it expands your vision in a much wider way.

Part 2 next issue.


	6. Chapter 6

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

CHAPTER SIX

New York Cafe 12:51pm

Brooke: Oh my god! Where is he?

Rory: He's probably running late from a training session or something?

Brooke: That is no excuse. Doesn't he know that I'm only in New York to see him? I mean, I have plenty of things I could do instead of waiting here for Nathan!

Rory: Yeah, like sell your designs to Saks, which if I remember correctly is why your here?

Brooke: it is, but I want to make Nathan feel guilty for being late so don't tell him

Nathan comes to the table.

Nathan: Tell him what?

Rory: Nathan hi!

Nathan: Rory, it's great to........

Brooke: Tell him that it's incredibly rude to be this late, when we planned for lunch at 12pm. Nathan didn't your mother tell you not to keep a girl waiting?

Nathan just stared at Brooke. His face was a mixture of shock, confusion and fear.

Brooke: Just kidding!.....................But seriously Nathan, where were you?

Nathan: Basketball practice lasted longer than expected. Sorry guys....................So Rory, I didn't know you were going to be here? I thought you were still in Europe?

Rory: Yeah, I moved back a couple of months ago, I've decided to finish my Journalism degree at NYU

Nathan: So you've stopped modelling?

Rory: No, I still am, I just cut down some of my modelling commitments........................but enough about me how's your basketball career going?

Nathan: Pretty good actually, ever since I decided to stop visiting Dan, my game has improved.......

Rory: that's great Nathan!

Brooke: yeah, yeah that's great Nathan..............soooo how's your love life? Cause Haley's sucks!

Nathan: ah.................................That's her problem

Brooke: No actually I think it's yours, why can't you just call her? She really misses you

Rory: Nathan what really happened with Haley? Because last time I saw you, you two were in love

Nathan: Things change

Rory: What things?

Just as Nathan is about to answer, a man comes over to their table

Nathan: things like............................Tristan hey!

Tristan: hey, it's still okay that I came right?

Rory and Brooke: You've got to be kidding me!

Brooke: Oh my god, Nathan why didn't you tell me Lucas was here!

Nathan: this isn't Lucas, this is.......

Rory: The dick formally known as Tristan Dugrey

Tristan: it's nice to see you again Mary

Rory: I can't say the same, look Nathan, Brooke I just remembered that I have to go

And with that Rory left.

Brooke: Hey wait! It was nice to meet you and Nathan please call Haley, Bye.

As soon as she said that she ran down the street after Rory.

Nathan: So............ how do you know Rory?

Tristan: When went to Chilton Together, I would annoy her, she would yell at me, we would call a truce, I would ruin it then I got sent to military school.

Nathan: was she the girl from the other day?

Tristan: Yeah.............................so do I really look a lot like this Lucas Scott

Nathan: Yep

_________________________

New York Sidewalk

Brooke: Hey girlie, slow down! We all aren't professional models who have been power walking in 7 inch stilettos since they were seventeen

Rory: Sorry, it's just......argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why can't he be a normal human being like everyone else?

Brooke: Because he's totally hot for you

Rory stopped and looked at Brooke with a disbelieving look, then continued her path back home thinking about how wrong Brooke was.

Brooke: Look you may not believe me but it's true, if you could see the way he was looking at you

Rory: how was he looking at me? Because from my perspective it didn't look like he was and I quote "hot for me"

Brooke: That's because you're determined to not see what's in front of you. Which by the way is a guy that is totally into you............................I mean Rory when was the last time you went on a date with a guy?

Rory: umm three months ago?

Brooke: Exactly!

Rory: Exactly what?

Brooke: You don't go out and have fun with guys

Rory: I have fun!

Brooke: No you don't

Rory: Hey at least I'm not so scared of being alone that I open my legs to anyone whose willing and ready!............................................Oh my God Brooke I'm so sorry, zero to jackass in 3.2 seconds, I'm so sorry

Once Rory and Brooke got to the apartment building they were silent. Rory was trying to find a way to apologize to Brooke. Brooke was thinking about all the relationships she had ever been in with guys and how she never really let any guy in, Lucas was close but still she was guarded with him. Once they were in Rory's apartment Rory started to apologize profusely.

Rory: Brooke, can you forgive me, I had no right to say those things to you

Brooke: its okay, you were upset after seeing Tristan

Rory: That's no excuse for me to ever say anything like that to you, you're my best friend I'm so sorry

Brooke: Apology accepted

Rory: Thanks Brooke

Brooke: But you were right

Rory: No I..................

Brooke: No you were, I've been ignoring that I keep guys from getting to close, I use sex to distract them and it seems to work............................................It's just, I would let guys in but I'm so afraid they will discover that I'm not good enough

Rory: Brooke what are you talking about, your good enough! You're beautiful, fun, strong and the best friend a girl could have

Brooke: I know but its hard not to feel that way when throughout your whole life your parents have been pretending that you don't exist

Rory: well they're wrong, I mean you my best friend I don't know what I would do without you in my life.........................I know it would be a boring life without you!

Brooke: Thanks, that means a lot.

_Signing In!_

_Whew that was a close one, not. Please we all knew that friendship couldn't be broken by a few bitchy comments, those two are practically attached at the hip. Also, I wonder what's going on in Nathan's head. Will he actually call Haley? Or will he hold onto the grudge, we'll see soon. Anyway got to go, here's the next part of Rory's article. _

_Signing Off_

_GG_

Renaissance Man Part 2

By Rory Gilmore

We pick up our conversation again in Madrid, with Pilati looking much more relaxed and satisfied. He has just return from a tour of the United States, where he had been highly acclaimed. He had met clients and delighted media and celebrities with his presence at events organised in his honour. He is experiencing a sweet moment, and the constant smile on his face confirms it. For example, even our conversation – made more enjoyable by harp music and accompanied pastries and English tea – is interrupted by the appearance of an elegant American woman in her fifties, who introduces herself to the designer as the biggest buyer of Yves Saint Laurent in her country. Hiding with well-rehearsed modesty this brief moment of glory, Pilati apologises for the interruption and waits for the next question.

_**And now, how is the Yves Saint Laurent brand faring?**_

At this point in time, I would say that the Yves Saint Laurent line is successful. I don't mean Stefano Pilati, because my success is only a consequence. I still need to be much more satisfied about my achievements, to consider myself a successful and satisfied person. I am the barometer of my success. I always strive to do things better. I am never satisfied, and I am constantly searching for something more interesting and for new challenges for myself.

_**Like the challenge of returning to good manners when it is time to dress.**_

Of course. We live in a system that has demonstrated that fashion can be an economically viable industry. But sociologically it should also be consider a positive value. It could be considered an artificial value, in the sense that we could all live without fashion, but the act of dressing well is also a sign of respect for others and respect for oneself that you project to other people. And that, in a world marked by seemingly permanent conflict, is a value that has to be exploited.

_**You once said that you considered ostentation in fashion an extremely cheap attitude.**_

Well, in this case, we have to start from the fact that, as a designer, I have a very peculiar taste. I was making the point that it is very risky to play with fashion, because in just one minute you can easily become an ostentatious person. Showing your wealth through your clothes isn't a kind attitude to have towards others. Even so, I still believe that looking after yourself and dressing well are very positive attitudes and that you don't need to cover yourself in diamonds and gold in order to be elegant.

_**Do you try to integrate Yves Saint Laurent's past into each of your designs?**_

It is impossible not to look back at the past. The references to the 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s will never end. You can look towards the future and invent it, but you cannot forget the past, unless it was traumatic! It is impossible to start from scratch. It is the same as recognising in a daughter the features of her parents. It is something unavoidable and there is nothing wrong with it. The first thing, in my case, is to respect the past, because Saint Laurent is still there and I have an ethical rapprochement towards my work. I have principles, values, a certain age. And that is why I respect this house. Moreover, it involves such a highly influential designer that I believe I have every right to be influenced by him. I find that it makes a lot of sense. In spite of all that, I make changes and create different things because it I s something that's inherent to my task as a designer.

_**Do you miss putting radical new designs on the catwalk?**_

Not completely, because I there are other designers working on them. People who like the challenge of constantly seeking something new, such as Hussein (Chalayan), Junya (Watanabe), Nicolas (Ghequiere), Undercover.....In my case, I do not miss it at all, but I greatly value their efforts.

For his second collection for Yves Saint Laurent Rive Gauche, Stefano Pilati reinterpreted his initial silhouette from the perspective of a religious theme. The habits of nuns and friars, and 17th century Jansenist paintings were the unusual starting point of a collection that "thanked God" and explored the most austere side of women. When the time came to explore the carnal and passionate side, Pilati had no doubts of where to find inspiration: "Spain, Spain, Spain".

_**Tell us about your spring/summer collection. What led you to turn Spanish folklore into a source of inspiration?**_

I started working on this theme during the cruise collection, which was based on Picasso's muses. I am a great fan of his, and everything he represents in terms of creativity. I am Fascinated by his relationship with women, and his crazy admiration for their physical shapes. What I was seeking within my personal evolution was a return to the physical side, so I began with that idea of painting a woman in a thousand ways. After the cruise collection I thought it was appropriate to continue with the same theme and I approached Spanish culture with curiosity. I discovered many things: the anarchic side, the strong nature of women, their passion. I managed these references and I researched bullfighting and flamenco suits. Then I mixed it with what I had experienced in Spain, with Spanish artists and writers that I know.

_**Did you find what you were looking for?**_

I honestly fell in love with this inspiration because it was the best way to represent a message of sensuality without vulgarity or sexual references. Suddenly, everything came together.

_**How does all that translate in the collection?**_

In details such as the flounces, of course, although I did not want to make them look identical to those used in flamenco. I tried to create a mixture that would give an idea of ambiguity between male and female attitudes, without being androgynous at all. I mixed more feminine shoes with obviously masculine trouser and jackets. All these elements were combined to create a tension. A tension that could be found not only on the clothes, but also in the spirit of contradiction that I borrowed from the Dadaists.

_**Accessories don't seem to occupy that prominent a position in your collection. Is this a deliberate decision that you have made?**_

If I had to choose, I would stand in favour of clothes, mainly because from its beginning Yves Saint Laurent has been a prêt a porter house and not involved with bags or shoes. Having said that, accessories are still important because they complete my looks. When I was a boy, Saint Laurent revolutionised fashion by creating a T-shirt. People bought those T-shirts because they felt that at least that way they could wear a designer piece. Now it's the same with a bag or a pair of shoes.

_**Do you consider yourself a visionary?**_

My fashion is a mixture of what people want and a sort of visionary creation. There s no reason to design if I do not think of people, but there is no reason either of I do not create new things. I cannot live obsessed with the public's reaction; but neither am I completely free when it is time to create. I lead a label with 60 stores and thousands of employees. My ambition is for it to be successful, and not just to let my creative spirit run free. I want to give everything to this industry because it is my passion, my life. I cannot that sales assistants must be happy with what they are selling in order to sell it. I know because I have been there.


	7. Chapter 7

Elusive

Gilmore Girls with One Tree Hill Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls Characters or the One Tree Hill Characters. GG does not stand for Gilmore Girls or Gossip Girl- it stands for my first initials of my name which are Gabriela Grace.

Tristan lives in NY, he is 20yrs old, he goes to NYU and studies literature, he lives in a high rise apartment in the city with his roommates Finn Rothschild and Nathan Scott (from Tree Hill). Rory is an international fashion model, she is living in NY, is 20yrs old, and studies Journalism at NYU part-time, she owns her own apartment in NYC and coincidentally lives across the road from Tristan's place.

Tristan notices a woman that lives across the way, he is mesmerized by this woman's beauty, and at the same time he meets the girl that stole his heart, Rory (Mary).

*Review this, it will help motivate me to continue, please*

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Signing In_

_Once upon a time a boy met a girl; a boy fell in love with girl. And they all lived happily ever after..................................Yeah right! Leave that shit for fairytales. This story is more like; Once upon a time a boy met a girl, boy asked out girl, boy gets rejected by girl, girl annoyed by boy, boy suspended from school because of girl and then they meet up years later and repeat the same old process. No happily Ever After here...........................well maybe in the future, but thank god that's not happening at the moment._

_Also, I've noticed lately that Mr Rothschild has been living life "under the radar" lately; I wonder what's going on with him. I will check with my spy's and get back to you on that._

_Well got to sign off now, will be back with more gossip on these peeps soon!_

_Signing Off_

_GG_

_______________________________________

Rory's Apartment

It's been a week since Rory saw Tristan at the Cafe. Since then Brooke has decided to find an apartment and design studio in New York. Currently Brooke has been living at Rory's apartment.

Its Saturday afternoon Rory is doing some homework while listening to _"Natural's Not In" by Gang of Four _on her IPod, she is interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring...................

Rory: Hello?

Person: Rory, darling is Catherine, how are you?

Rory: Hi Catherine, I'm great what's up?

Catherine: Well, I'm calling to let you know that The New York Spring/Summer Shows are coming up, as you know, and a couple of the designers have been asking for you. Now I know you're busy with school, but is there any way you can do a couple of the designer's shows..........please!!!!!!

Rory: Ummmmmm..........................I think so.........I just have to look at my schedule and see what classes I can afford to miss, so ummm yeah I can do the shows

Catherine: GREAT, that's just great, thank you so much!!!!!!!!!

Rory: Ahh Catherine I just had a thought, umm......... well I'm writing for my college newspaper, a fashion column, and well I was wondering if I could write about my personal model experience during fashion week; like what my job entails, some little interviews with the designers and the latest's spring trends. My editor would be really happy about this and I could use this as journalism experience for school, maybe...

Catherine: Of course, that sounds great.

Rory: So, could you mention this idea to the designers, I'll need their permission for interviews and backstage photos?

Catherine: Yeah, sure, I'll call them with the news immediately.......................Oh Rory I have to go Anna Sui is on the other line, I'll email you the fittings you have to go to, Bye Rory

Rory: Bye Catherine..........

Rory then went back to studying for the next three hours.

3 Hours Later........

As Rory closed the last book she was reading, Brooke enters the apartment looking ready to explode with excitement.

Brooke: Rory, Rory guess what!

Rory: What?

Brooke: No you have to guess

Rory: Okay.....ummmmmmmmm.................you met a guy?

Brooke: No........keep guessing

Rory: Okay..............................ummmmmmmmmmmmmm ..........................................

Brooke: Oh My God........... I'll just tell you cause it's obvious you'll never get it

Rory: Hey!

Brooke: I got in to Fashion Week!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it, I'm going to be showcasing 'Clothes Over Bros' at New York Fashion Week

Rory: Oh My God Brooke that great...............

Brooke: Which reminds me, you totally have to model for 'Clothes Over Bros'.............Please!!!!!!!!

Rory: Yeah, of course I'll model for you Brooke, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus I'm already going to be modelling for some of the other designers as well, just ring up the agency and ask for Catherine, tell her that you want me to model for you and that I have already agreed. I'll email her as well....which reminds me I need to check my emails.

Brooke: Okay, great, I'm going to get some take out to celebrate any suggestions?

Rory: Ohhhh Ohhhh Pizza and Chinese and Pizza!

Brooke: Okay see you later

Rory: See ya!

Rory then checks her emails and see's Catherine's email, she then records down the times she is required for fittings and the shows dates, so far she will be attending fittings for three whole days, and the designers she will be modelling for are: Marc Jacobs, Alexander Wang, Sass & Bide, Proenza Schouler, Diane von Furstenberg, Calvin Klein, Zac Posen, Anna Sui, Matthew Williamson, Rodarte and Clothes Over Bros. Catherine also has said that all the designers are okay with Rory giving interviews and taking some back stage photos. Rory then reply's to Catherine's email, she tells her about Brooke's offer and thanks her for talking to the designers about her interviews.

Afterwards Rory shuts off her computer and changes into more comfortable clothes while she waits for Brooke to come back.

________________________________

Street of Rory's Building

Brooke is walking back towards Rory's apart with the Pizza and Chinese food in hand, just as Brooke is about to cross the road she catches a glimpse of blonde hair. Brooke turns around and sees Tristan exiting his building, which coincidently is opposite Rory's building.

Brooke: Tristan!

Tristan upon hearing his name turns to see who has been calling him, its Rory's friend.

Brooke: Tristan, hi it Brooke we met about a week ago, I'm Rory's friend and Nathan's too..................I'm the one who called you Lucas..

Tristan: Oh yeah I remember, Hi

Brooke: Hi, so what are you doing?

Tristan: Oh it's my turn to go get the take out tonight, what are you doing, that............... looks like a lot of food?

Brooke: Oh well, I'm celebrating, my clothing line 'Clothes Over Bros' is going to be showing at New York Fashion Week.

Tristan: Wow, congratulations!

Brooke: Thanks, do you want to come celebrate?

Tristan: Yeah.......ahh is Rory going to be there?

Brooke: yeah

Tristan: sorry, I better not............umm congratulations though

Brooke: No come, it'll be fun

Tristan: No that's okay

Brooke: Why don't you want to come?

When Tristan doesn't answer, Brooke then figures it out.

Brooke: How long?

Tristan: How long what?

Brooke: How long have you been in love with her?

Tristan: oh.......................well.................since the...............Ahh four years..

Brooke: Have you told her?

Tristan: She wouldn't believe me

Brooke: She would, just give her some time..............................look Rory's waiting, are you sure you don't want to come celebrate?

Tristan: Yeah, I'm sure

Brooke: Okay, well I'll see you later............

As Brooke is about to go cross the road again, she turns around back to Tristan.

Brooke: Hey Tristan!

Tristan: Yeah?

Brooke: Come to my show?...................... Please

Tristan: Ahh

Brooke: I insist. Especially since you're not coming up to celebrate

Tristan: Okay, yeah sure

Brooke: Great, I'll give your ticket to Nathan

Tristan: Okay, Thanks!

As Tristan is turning to leave, Brooke says.

Brooke: Don't worry, she'll come around.

Tristan with his back still to Brooke, walks down the street to the Chinese takeout store.


	8. AN

Author Note

Loyal readers, i apologize for not updating my stories. I know it has been a long time, the reason why i haven't updated is because my life has changed completely. My mother passed away earlier this year from acute leukaemia, she was diagnosed last November.

I have written ¾ of Polar Opposites chapter 5, i will try an update asap.

Thanks

GG86


End file.
